In recent years, higher integration of semiconductor devices has progressed; and it has become necessary to form fine patterns exceeding the limits of photolithography. Therefore, several techniques that can form fine patterns have been proposed to replace photolithography. So-called DSA (Directed Self Assembly) technique which forms a pattern by utilizing a micro phase separation of a high polymer is drawing attention as one such technique. However, in DSA, the formation of complex two-dimensional patterns such as interconnects of circuits has been difficult.